Little Porcelain Doll
by Darkness.Wanderer
Summary: re-released! Jacob and Renesmee are due to be married, but what happens when a creature, worse than anything they've ever seen, puts Renemsee, The Blacks and The Cullens futures in danger? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's POV**

I snuggled into Jacob, we were laying in his bed, in his own cabin, he was snoring sweetly, and his dazzling smile was plastered on his face.

I grinned at him, and leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, his eyes fluttered open, impossibly brown eyes, and stared straight into mine.

"hey, morning gorgeous" he said, grinning and pulling me down on top of him.

"hey yourself, so what are you doing today?" I asked, planting a kiss on his lips, once again.

"I'm not sure, might go hunting with Seth or patrolling with Riley, or I could stay here with you" he flirted.

"you could, or you could get off your lazy arse and go to work" I giggled, as he kissed me again, more passionately.

"I do enough already, with you around. you know I'm a lot more active at night" he giggled, as I rolled off him and he got up.

I watched him slip on his t-shirt, his shoulder muscles standing out. I bit my lip as he turned around and grinned at me, hoping that he hadn't seen me checking him out.

"so, what are you doing today then?" he asked, leaning against the old fireplace.

I bit my lip and thought _oh nothing, you know, just the usual, thinking about you, all day._

"Oh, I might drive back and see mum in mystic falls, or I'll just stay here, or I could meet up with Caroline"

"Nessie, You could always go see your grandpa, you know, he's pretty ill, and doctors say, he really doesn't have long.."

"I don't know, I mean, It's upsets me so much just thinking about it, never mind seeing him with my own eyes, will you come with me?"

"yeah, I suppose I could meet up with the boys later on"

I watched as Jacob pulled on his boxer shorts and Jeans, as I giggled my head off excessively. although, I did notice him checking me out as I did pull on my halter neck summer dress and knee high socks. I giggled and flung my hair over my shoulder, watching him out the corner of my eye.

...

We walked, hand in hand, into my grandfathers house, how I hated the smell, It smelled of... death and old people, it made me die a little inside everytime.

I looked straight into my grandfathers empty, pale eyes, wires and tube hooked up to him and his breathing shallow and slow.

"Hey, Charlie, how's it hanging?" Jacob joked, patting his arm.

Charlie smiled, all frail and weak.

"hey granddad, how are you?"

He smiled, a real pure smile.

"I'm fine Ness, don't you worry about me, worry about the tearaway, a real romeo he is, goes through girls like dollar bills, isn't that right Jake?" he struggled through shallow breaths.

"what? me? oh yeah, got offered to replace Hugh heffnor, but you know, had to turn it down, I have responsibilitys" Jake replied.

we all talked together for a hour, until Charlie fell asleep, holding my hand and we sneaked out.

I broke down crying as soon as we got in Jake's truck.

"oh god, nessie, like he said, he's fine, don't worry" he said, trying to comfort me, kissing me on the forehead and holding me close.

"Jake, how can you say that at all? you can see how ill he is, can't you? I smelt death, everywhere, near him too, on him, and you know, I'm never wrong about that" I said, staring into his eyes.

He looked straight back at mine, and we didn't speak for the whole ride home.

That night, Jacob walked in at 7 o clock, and sat me down for a 'talk'

"Renesmee, I think it's time to tell you something.. I need to tell you how I truly feel about you.. when I first saw you it was like The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl in the blonde vampire's arms that held me there. You, Renemsee, You, and that is why I need to give you something.." He confessed, dropping down on one knee as my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" he grinned, his dazzling smile inviting me in, teasing me to say yes, his dazzling blue eyes full of tears of happiness.

"Yes, I will marry you!" I smiled, Jumping into his arm and kissing him.

"-ness, wait, you do realise we are gonna have to wait a while, your not 16 just yet, you can't get married, and I don't think your father would approve of us, probably thinks your pregnant, anyway."

"Jacob, dude, way to spoil the happy moment, you know, here's you confessing you undying love for me, and proposing with a ring, then casually announcing we can't get married just yet, shut up" and I kissed him to stop the words coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

As I left the bowling alley, shouting a goodbye to Tommy, rain clouds began to form in the skies. Tommy's a alright guy. He usually lets me hang out in the bowling alley after it closes, I think he might suspect that I'm a vampire. I couldn't frickin' care less, if he did know, I just like talking to him. Edward wouldn't approve of me walking in Seattle at midnight but I couldn't care less as I walked towards my faithful red truck.

Something lunged at me, trying to grab me, but I dodged out of his way, and punched him right in the face, sending him flying half way across the street. I smirked at him, as I let my human image fade away.I turned away, and began running through the streets. The figure pounced at me, sending me flying into an abandoned store front. I got up, and crouched in the attack position. For a couple of seconds, I thought I was in the clear but no such frickin' luck. He caught up with me, and he'd brought someone with him. Both of them caught up with me, I was out numbered. We ran towards each other, trying to throttle each other, because of the puddles, we both slipped and plunged into the water. The figure ran into the sunrise.

"damn" I whispered to myself, looking at my bloody and bruised hand "what was that?"

I put it to the back of my mind and blasted the gas home. Edward took one look at my hand and his face went ashen and he went into shock.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?" Carlisle asked, his face equally as shocked as Edwards

" S-something attacked me, in Seattle, I don't know what it was, so don't bother asking, ok?" I glanced at Edward "It was strong, I think it was a newborn"

Edward exited the room quickly, quicker than normal, and I decided to follow him.

"hey" I said, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me "what's up with your face?"

"Newborns, Bella, Newborns, do you remember the last time we had a newborn army? we had to fight? we all had to fight for our lives, if there's another one, you know farewell that they'll be better trained and stronger, and after Renesmee" Edward looked straight into my eyes and announced.

"but, we killed Victoria?"

"She's not the only scheming vampire around, there's a lot of covens, the volturi could have even organised this, we've just gotta be careful"


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee's POV**

_It crashed down infront of us, it being a Callisto, a foul beast, the one that had hurt my mother_

_I gritted my teeth and cuddled closer to Jacob, who's heartbeat was growing at a fast rate_

_"what do you want?" Jacob asked it, a bead sweat breaking from his brow_

_"I've come to deliver a message, a important message" it said, its eyes darting from me to Jacob and back to me again " you created me, created us"_

_"what do you mean .. we created you?" Jacob asked, a confused look on his face._

_"you two, your love isn't safe, it's wrong, your wedding, it's going to destroy the worl-" the beast said, breathless until it fainted onto the floor._

I woke up, breathless and sweaty, and turned over to see a empty space next to me, I rolled into it and breathed in Jacobs scent, that's all I need to calm me down. I looked out the window to see the sun blazing through, resulting in a giant headache again on my side, I turned away and looked towards the clock that was placed on top of the pine dresser, 07:09, great I had less than half and hour to get ready for school. I quickly rummaged through the dresser draws and pulled out a new set of blue underwear, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain black and purple peter pan collared blouse. after I'd got ready I slipped on my black biker boots and my grey hoodie and rushed outside, just in time to make it to my school bus, the big yellow thing that drove at 1mph, it took a few hours to get to school in that old thing. I sat down on the lumpy old seats and slipped my iPod headphones into my ears, blasting a You Me At Six song.

After what felt like years of travelling, the bus arrived at school for the new term, I quickly slipped my iPod into my satchel bag, before miss Michaels, the dozy old bag, who was standing at the bus park, saw it and took it from me. I hot-stepped to my first class- Maths, and sat in my seat, next to my best friend, Caroline.

"Hey, why didn't you call me last night? man, I had the best night at the party, why didn't you come?" she said, giving me a annoyed look

"Jacob wanted a quiet night in, you know him" I replied, starting my level 3 algebra coursework while Caroline stared, her blonde hair falling into her eyes.

".. but I haven't seen you for 6 weeks over the summer, it was our last chance to make summer go out with a bang" she frowned, lines appearing on her forehead

"oh, my summer did go out with a bang" I bit my lip and raised one of my eyebrows, placing my hand infront of her face, showing off the ring Jacob had gave me

"oh my god" she breathed "really?"

"yeah, it was before summer actually, a few weeks before, but we only started telling people at my birthday party, which you missed" I glared at her, snatching my hand back from her admiring gaze at the ring

"I told you, I was on holiday with my dad, I only get to see him at summer, I'm sorry" she smiled, reaching under the table and squeezing my hand as she began to start on her revision " I have my exam next period, wish me luck please, I'm going to need it"

"good luck, you'll ace it man, I don't know anyone better at maths than you, you little nerd" I grinned at her and laughed, throwing my head back.

The hour passed fast, and Caroline rushed off to her exam as I left the school for my free period. I ran to the cabin that me and Jacob shared and dropped my bag at the door as he turned around, grinning at me. I smiled back at him and dropped my hoodie on the couch, as I sat down on it and hugged my knees to my chest. Jake, being the angel he is, bought me a hot chocolate and put his arm around me.

"so, how was school?" he asked, not knowing what to say

"oh fine, I saw Caroline, I'm so glad I only have to go in for one lesson on Mondays, don't think I could take another second there, how was your day?" I sighed

"I checked out wedding venues, and tuxedos, don't worry, I'm on the ball" he laughed, kissing me on the cheek and standing up.

* * *

I thought I'd do a completely normal chapter of Renesmees life, because in most of the chapters it's action and drama but today no, we see school and her relationship with Jacob..

one Question - what did the dream mean? try to guess in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee's POV**

I pulled a superdry hoodie over my head and rushed out the house, how could I be so stupid? I used my vampire powers to run faster towards my parent's house, why why why had I left my mum alone? god, I was so stupid sometimes. I managed to tie my hair into a ponytail while I was running, and I reached the door shortly afterwards and flung it open.

"where is she?" I demanded

"upstairs, with your father" Alice said, the concern in her voice obvious

I ran up the steps, skipping a few, I was that desperate to get up there. I banged on the bedroom door and forced it open, using all my strength. I ran to my mothers bedside and checked her forehead, then grabbed her hand forcefully, hoping she would wake up.

"what happened?" I asked through gritted teeth to my father

"she must have fainted, after you left, I found her passed out on the bathroom floor when I got back from your grandmother's, I rang them straight away, Carlisle's coming over soon, he's with a patient now, don't blame yourself 'ness" he replied, taking me in his arms and placing his head on mine

I breathed in his musky smell, I could remember when I was child, well, physically a child I suppose, when he'd take me in his arms and whirl me around and when I'd cry over a scraped knee or a bruised shoulder he'd pick me up and kiss it better and then hug me until I stopped crying, he was the best father you could wish for, ofcourse we had our arguments, like over Jacob, but we always made up. I pulled away from my father and took my mother's frail hand again as Carlisle knocked on the door

"everything ok guys?" he asked us, looking at each of us

we didn't talk while Carlisle checked my mother over, and tried to figure out what was wrong with her, he told us that it was the down to the 'callisto' beast monster thing, whatever you want to call it, and that it's poison was taking over my mother bloodstream, which had, unfortunately put her in a coma. when both my father and Carlisle had left to talk, I brushed my mothers hair and sat by her, hoping that she'd wake up, somehow, some miracle, was out there to help her, and I didn't care whether I had to go to the Callisto itself to find this cure. why did my mother have to be the victim in all this? she'd done nothing, she was my mother, the closest person to me, the person who'd risked her life to have me, who took her life to have me, and now I was giving her this, trouble, again, from my birth I'd been trouble, the Volturi had proved this. I leaned against the bedroom wall and slid down, my head in my hands, I hated this, why wasn't I the victim? why did they have to target my mother? I sobbed for a few minutes then rised from the floor and ran outside, pulling my hood up to protect me from the rain. I ran towards mine and Jacob's cabin and opened the door, seeing Jacob asleep on the couch. I took in a few deep breaths and shook him, waking him from his sleep. He saw I had been crying and held me close trying to comfort me. but even Jacob couldn't help with my decision...


End file.
